The Chat
by MrsMichaelSandrelli
Summary: Kerry-centric story. Kerry finds out just how "interesting" chatting online to workmates can be!


Kerry arrived home, tired but happy that another crisis had been averted.

She kicked off her shoes and changed into more comfortable clothes, put some random microwaveable dinner in to heat up, set the timer and went to check her email.

She logged into her emails and found a new one from Stella.

"_Hey Kerry! Shannon and I have just found Instant Messenger! Come and join us!" S._

Kerry considered it for a moment, weighing up the pros and cons of chatrooms as she had never been a big fan of them.

"Oh what the heck" she said to herself. She searched the internet and found the site Stella had mentioned in her email. She then figured out how to add people on there, added Shannon and Stella and almost instantly, two little icons popped up beside their names.

_**~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ is ONLINE.**_

_**ShirazShanaz is OFFLINE.**_

Kerry mused over what to call herself. She knew she couldn't use her real name, so she thought for a bit, and then changed her name to _**VictoryIsMine**_.

Suddenly without warning a box popped up on her screen, causing her to recoil slightly.

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: KEEEERRRYYY!!!!! U MADE IT! OMG I LUV THE NAME!_

_VictoryIsMine says: um thanks Stella._

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: How did you know it's me?_

_VictoryIsMine says: kinda obvious its you stella._

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: oh okay._

_VictoryIsMine says: anyway, work was not too bad today was it?_

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: yeah it was good as always!_

_VictoryIsMine says: god Lawson was being a prat today!_

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: in what way?_

_VictoryIsMine says: He is the kind of a man that you could use as a blueprint to build an idiot._

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: wow kerry, that's kinda harsh!_

_VictoryIsMine says: well Lawsons always being so irrational!_

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: yeah but that's just him Kerry! I know he frustrates you but you have to not let him get to you!_

_VictoryIsMine says: he doesn't get to me, he irritates me like an annoying fly. Cute, but annoying._

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: kerry, did you just call Lawson cute?_

_VictoryIsMine says: what? Did I? _

Kerry sits back and thinks about Lawson. How could she describe him without using the first three words that came into her head "I - love - him". Suddenly Kerry's computer beeped, snapping her out of her daze and she looked down again. Stella had replied.

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: YES YOU DID! YOU TOTALLY LIKE HIM!_

_VictoryIsMine says: NO I DON'T!_

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: YES YOU DO! I CAN TELL!_

_VictoryIsMine says: HOW!!!!_

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: ok you always pick fights with him but there's no anger in the fights, it's just a mass of flirting between u 2!_

_VictoryIsMine says: lol nah it's just us being normal! Our never-ending power struggle!_

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: kerry stop pretending! You have the hots for Lawson big time!_

_VictoryIsMine says: okay okay, I spose I do._

Suddenly another icon thing popped up on Kerry's laptop. Shannon had signed in! Kerry groaned, realizing that Stella would tell Shannon everything! She glanced again at the icon name and swore softly.

_ShirazShanaz has signed in._

_ShirazShanaz says: Hey Stell, hi Kerry!_

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: hey Shan!_

_VictoryIsMine says: Hi Shannon._

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: hey Shan, guess what!_

Kerry sat there, mentally kicking herself for even letting it slip! She waited anxiously for Shannons reply.

_ShirazShanaz says: wat!_

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: KERRY LIKES LAWSON!_

_ShirazShanaz says: OMG REALLY!_

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: YEP!_

_ShirazShanaz says: OMG REALLY!_

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: YEP!_

_ShirazShanaz says: OMG REALLY!_

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: OK SHAN I GET THE POINT!_

_ShirazShanaz says: omg I cant believe it! Is it true Kerry?_

_VictoryIsMine says: yeah spose it is._

Kerry felt a surge of embarrassment flow through her and she sat there musing about her feelings for Lawson until her computer beeped again.

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: so Kerry, how long have you liked Lawson for?_

_ShirazShanaz says: wow, Kerry and Lawson, the new 'it' couple!_

_VictoryIsMine says: um awhile and we are not even together yet!_

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: ok well we have to get you set up with him ASAP!_

_ShirazShanaz says: Yep, im totally there!_

_VictoryIsMine says: (rolls eyes)_

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: oh come on Kerry! Get in the spirit!_

_ShirazShanaz says: you will thank us for this!_

_VictoryIsMine says: (rolls eyes) yeah…right…._

_~*~SandrellizGurl~*~ says: ok well here is what we are going to do. Shan and I will make a booking at a restaurant and send Lawson a fake note asking him to be there. Hopefully he will show. When he gets to his table and sits down, give him about 15 minutes to wait, and then walk in. We will have booked another table for you and a non-existent guy. When you see him, just smile and sit down and look like you are waiting for someone. Do that for about 15 minutes then casually get up and walk over to his table and tell him some story about how you got stood up and since you are both here, would he like to have dinner with you?_

_ShirazShanaz says: wow that should definitely work!_

_VictoryIsMine says: ok, anyway I gtg. cya._

Kerry logged off and closed her eyes. She was so going to regret telling those two!


End file.
